Just a normal prank
by Funnbunny123
Summary: Ino uses her Mind Transfer Jutsu on Naruto to play a prank on Shikamaru! What will happen crappy summary's are crappy Involves ShikaIno and some slight ShikaNaru and SasuNaru.


Hey people! I'm not exactly a fan of this pairing, but I thought it would be pretty fun to make a short fanfic about those two : I think it's pretty simple to figure out who says what, but if you have any questions, please ask. Also, this fanfic contains some slight ShikaNaru and SasuNaru, but the main pairing is ShikaIno.

Please excuse my bad naming sense. And my grammar and shizzle.

Disclaimer: I think y'all believe me when I say that I do not own Naruto.

**Just a normal prank**

'Hey Sakura-chan!'

'Hey Naruto, what's up?'

'I'm just on my way to Shikamaru, actually'

'Oh? What do you need from him?'

'Well… I decided that I'm going to declare my love to him.'

'…'

'well?'

'Ehm… Naruto, are you okay?'

'Yeah! I'm healthy and well!'

'That's not what I mean! I mean, are you gonna confess? Why?!'

'Isn't it obvious, Big forehead? Because I love him of course!'

'What?! I mean.. wait.. Big forehead? Is that you Ino?! What are you doing inside Naruto's body?!'

'Just going to play a prank on Shika-chan!'

'And is Naruto okay with this?'

'I'm just lending his body for a bit. No big deal!'

'You might say that, but there could happen something bad If you walk around like that?!'

'Hey, what could possibly happen! And it's not like that lazy bum is actually gonna gonna accept the confession.'

'Well, just be careful okay?'

'Always am!'

'Hey Shika-chan!'

'Hey'

'So… I gotta tell ya something…'

'Oh? Is that so?'

'Yeah! Well… I've been thinking a lot about you lately. I was wondering what it could be, and I think I've got it! Shikamaru… I think I… I love you!'

'Finally.'

'Eh?'

'I've been waiting you know. It was bothersome.'

'What?'

'I love you too.'

'Eeeehhhh!? Are you kidding me?'

'Nope, It would be too troublesome to lie about stuff like this. You know me.'

'…'

'So I guess we're together now or what?'

'Eehm… together? That's ehm…'

'I mean that's normal, right? We both confessed and all.'

'I guess that would be normal, yes… But wait, that's not the point!'

'What are you trying to say? Is there a point?'

'You… You're gay now?'

'No, why would you say that?'

'Isn't it, like, obvious? Naru.. I mean I just told you I love you and you-hmpf… WHAAAHH?!'

'Hmm?'

'WTF ARE YOU DOING OUT OF NOWHERE!?'

'Kiss you, you don't have to make such a fuss out of it.'

'GYAAAHHH DON'T SAY IT!'

'You're the one who asked.'

'SHUT UP!'

'Huh… don't worry 'bout it, I'll kiss your real body when you've changed back. It's too troublesome to go search for it now, and that would ruin the mood.'

'Wait a sec wait JUST a sec… You knew?'

'Hmm? Of course I did, you're the only one who calls me 'Shika-chan' which I would prefer you didn't say, remember?'

'Oh… right… this is sort of an awkward moment… I feel kinda stupid now…'

'Then do something smart to make up for it.'

'What?'

'Undo your jutsu'

'What's so smart about that?'

'Obviously it's so I can kiss the real you.'

'so… so you weren't just joking? You like, like me?'

'Like I said, I don't lie about stuff like this. And you should know that I wouldn't do something troublesome as to kiss Naruto just to make fun of you.'

'And you DO realize I was just playing a prank on you?'

'Yeah. Oh and by the way, you should really work on your so called pranks. Imagine, if I WAS actually in love with Naruto, that would've made things really awkward and complicated.'

'But you still kissed his body.'

'He probably won't be that angry about it, I don't know about Sasuke though.'

'Why would Sasuke be angry?'

'Dunno.'

'so… ehm… what now? I mean ehm, I'm sorry but, I don't really see us, like, together. I-I don't know if I can like you that way.'

'Well, I guess I'm just gonna make you love me. And I guess I'm going to have to put some effort in this'

'Eh?'

'Saying that. Ino, would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday?'

'A date? Yeah that sounds like a good idea! So what are we going to do?'

'You may choose what to do, everything is fine with me. Exept shopping.'

'Eeeehhh?! But why?!'

'There are boundries which I'm not going to cross, 'kay. Shopping is off-limits.'

'Whatever, how does lunch sound?'

'Good, so we'll figure something out later.'

'Why not now?'

'You really shouldn't keep Naruto from using his body.'

'What are you doing here dobe?'

'Sasuke-kun!'

'What's with the –kun… wait, Ino?! What are you doing inside my dobe!'

'Ehm I was playing a prank on Shikamaru'

'It was troublesome.'

'Get out of his body. RIGHT. NOW.'

'I will I will!'

'Don't make such a big deal 'bout it, Sasuke.'

'Hey, shall we tell him about the kiss?'

'Kiss?! WHAT?!'

'Nothing!'

'She's going back right now Sasuke. Well Ino? Where's your body?'

'Sakura's looking after my body, I'll be going then! See ya later Shika-chan! Sasuke-kun!'

'Yeah, bye.'

'Just undo your jutsu.'

'Hngaaahhhh~! I feel sleepy, hm? Where am I?'

'Oi usuratonkachi.'

'Geh-Sasukeh!?'

'Good luck Naruto, I'm outta here.'

'Te-Shikamaru! Don't leave me alone with this teme!'

'You deserve some punishment, dobe'

'What?!'

'It's your fault that Ino took advantage of you idiot!'

'No! I.. What did I do to deserve this!'

The end ^^


End file.
